


Whatever you need

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [7]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Dublin (City), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Making Love, Menopause, caring Bernie, moody Serena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: Serena isn't feeling herself and so Bernie takes her away from it all.





	1. Come back to me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so usually I only write fluff, and this is fluffy but there's also some smut...if you can call it smut? I don't know, you guys decide. Its my first attempt at writing sex and I'm not 100% about it. So please do be gentle with me. As always your feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> This one has chapters not sure how many yet but I do have some other ideas about what they might get up to in this beautiful city. 
> 
> Also a huge thanks for all your lovely comments and Kudos on my other fics. They are very much appreciated! you guys are great! xx

"Yes Bernie you can have the window seat, honestly it's like travelling with a five year old hyped up on Smarties!" 

The blonde grins back at her "I promise to not keep asking if we are nearly there yet" she quips

Serena purses her lips and raises an eyebrow "will you just hurry up and sit down please" she urges in a hushed tone "these aisles are not the most forgiving to people who aren't all straight lines and I'm dangerously close to toppling into this poor woman's lap" she looks down at an elderly lady sitting in the seat in front of theirs "sorry" she offers with a smile. 

"Yep, all done" Bernie declares finally having shoved her old army rucksack into the overhead storage 

"Hallelujah" Serena mumbles, following the blonde into their cramped seats. 

Serena sighs closes her eyes, lets her head lull back against the head rest. She had never really been a very good traveller, hated the fuss at airports and the stuffy flights. The waiting around for two hours in duty free had only added to her building stress levels that coupled with her stifling hot flushes that had returned with vengeance. It was safe to say that Serena was not feeling her best. 

To Bernie travelling was old hat borne from her time in the Army, sometimes she hadn't even a days’ notice and she would be packed and ready to board a plane, military or otherwise. She knew Serena didn't travel well, recognised the tension in her body language sensed she was anxious. Bernie knew it wasn't just the travelling though Serena had not been herself for weeks hence the trip away, a break, some time together. 

It wasn't lost on Bernie that Menopause had been kind to her she rarely suffered flushes or night sweats anymore and her mood had remained relatively normal just the odd day here and there that she felt out of sorts, and her libido certainly hadn't lapsed, but Serena hadn't faired so well, bad flushes day and night, unpredictable mood swings, fatigue and anxiety. She really was suffering the worst of it. And so; Bernie let the snippy remarks pass over her head, it wasn't her Serena talking not really, just the mood and that would pass it always did. 

She reaches out for her hand and squeezes "just relax...it's just you and me and we're here together...let's enjoy it hmm?" She brings Serena's hand up to her lips and kisses her knuckles

Serena opens her eyes and her face softens “I’m sorry darling...your right of course" she says lacing their fingers together squeezing a little tighter and giving Bernie a smile.

Bernie smiles back and winks "that's my girl" she whispers 

When they land in Dublin it's starting to snow a thin white dusting covering the ground. 

"Talk about luck of the Irish" Bernie muses.

They collect their luggage and head out to find a cab. Its chaos because of the threatening weather but Bernie somehow manages to snag them a plush little Audi with comfy leather seats. The taxi driver is friendly, engaging them in conversation about what brings them to the city and plans for their stay. He gives them tips on where's good to eat, what places to visit and what places to avoid. Chatting about the rugby with Bernie and pointing out the wine bars they pass to Serena. At the end of their journey the driver passes Bernie a card and she agrees she will call to book a cab back to the airport in a few days. 

The hotel is right in the centre of Temple Bar "the place to be apparently" Serena had said when they booked. It's a large 3 story building Victorian if Serena's knowledge of architecture serves her well. They check in and are led to their room by the bell boy with their luggage, Bernie tips him generously and he bids them a comfortable stay. Their room is large with a four poster bed and soft lighting, a fireplace at one end with an old leather chesterfield sofa in front of it adorned with cushions and blankets draped over the back. 

"This is lovely" Bernie declares taking in her surroundings

“Hmm” Serena agrees nodding

“And hey” Bernie nods her head toward the bed...”four poster bed” she smirks wiggling her eyebrows

Serena chuckles "and your point being Ms Wolfe?" 

“Well” Bernie says grinning she begins stalking towards her kicking off her converse along the way, although the seductive gesture doesn't go exactly to plan when she kicks a little to forcefully and the shoe ends up crashing into the fruit bowl sitting on the sideboard. She stops, cringes at the noise "oh...oops" turns to Serena who's laughing.

"Bloody silly arse" she says affectionately "come here woman" 

Bernie abides padding over to her with a smile. She grabs her by the waist and hoists her back onto the bed. Serena shrieks and giggles as she falls back onto the soft mattress Bernie hovering over her trailing kisses across her jaw and down her neck. 

"So what's this thing you have about four poster beds" she asks when Bernie finally comes up for air having peppered kisses to every bit of Serena's skin that she can reach.

"Just sexy I suppose...sort of an aphrodisiac" 

Serena raises an eyebrow "how so?"

Bernie chuckles eyes shining, she rolls to Serena's side head propped up on her elbow Serena turns over to face her.

"You've never come across the stigma attached to these things?" She waves her hand about gesturing to the bed

"Can't say I have no" Serena replies innocently "is it..." she struggles to find the correct wording feeling a little blush raise in her cheeks "a...Sapphic thing?" She whispers

Bernie barks a laugh throws her head back "oh well if you’re going to make fun..." Serena snaps making to get up but Bernie catches her wrist to stop her 

"No, no, darling I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you...come here" she holds out her arm inviting Serena to lay with her. Serena frowns but moves in and Bernie kisses the top of her head

"In answer to your question no not necessarily...just in some literature they are often used primarily for the art of love making...not quite sure why" 

Serena looks up at her "really…well I've never come across that in a Mills and Boon book" 

After they have unpacked and had a cup of tea. They decide to venture out into the cold Dublin air and get their bearings. The snow had stopped and thankfully not stuck so they wrapped up warm in coats and boots Bernie wearing a beanie with a Pom Pom on top which Serena found utterly adorable. And Serena in her old faithful fur hat. They stroll along the cobbled streets hand in hand stopping to look at restaurant menus for the evening and checking the pub boards for any entertainment they might fancy watching after dinner. They pass a group of women on a hen weekend one of them stops Bernie for a light and compliments her hat whilst quite obviously flirting, which Bernie seems oblivious too. When she asks if they are enjoying themselves and could they suggest any good bars. The girl tells them they have been to a lap dancing club and that they should try there. Bernie thanks her but says it's not their scene and bids them a good evening.

"She was rather taken with you" Serena smiles at her 

Bernie shakes her head frowning "oh she wasn't" 

"Can't say I blame her" Serena continues "you do look very fetching in that hat"

"Oh shush" 

After they have stopped for lunch in a quaint little cafe they had stumbled on whilst lost down one of the side streets, they to head back to the hotel before it gets dark to get ready for their evening. They had decided to eat in the hotel restaurant that night as they hadn't managed to agree on anywhere else. Bernie went to book them a table whilst Serena headed back up to their room to run a bath and call Jason at their scheduled time. When Bernie arrived back at the room it was as though she were back in the Ukraine! The AC unit was up full blast and the window at the end of the room was wide open letting in the cool air and hustle and bustle of the crowds on the street below. She found Serena perched on the arm of the sofa fanning herself with the room service menu her face was red her free hand gripping the leather so tight her knuckles were white. She turned to look when she heard Bernie walk in

"I don't know how much more I can take of this she said breathlessly "it's just never ending" with that she skimmed the menu behind her onto the small coffee table and put her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Oh my darling" Bernie rushed over to her and knelt at her side placing a hand on her knee the other on her back rubbing small circles. 

I…I'm…sorry Serena says wiping under her eyes with her fingers.

"No need to apologise Serena" Bernie says shaking her head "I just wish there was something I could do to help..."

Serena sniffs a little and smiles at her “you do help love...just you being here helps" she looks down at her clasped hands in her lap "I…I…know I can't have been easy to be around lately...I wouldn't blame you if you ran a mile" her eyes fill with tears again at the thought, her Bernie not being there to hold her, comfort her, calm her. 

Bernie reaches up and places a finger under Serena's chin gently lifting her head up to meet her eyes.

"Now you listen here Serena Campbell" she says softly. Serena chuckles sniffs again. 

"I'm going nowhere...if you need to get angry then get angry" she shrugs “scream and shout if you have to and if you need to cry then cry" she wipes a stray tear from Serena's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "You do what you need to do to get it out, but rest assured that I'll be here no matter what okay?" Serena nods slowly fresh tears spilling over her lashes "first port of call?" She whispers a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"First port of call" Bernie nods smiling back at her. 

She stands and kisses the top of the brunettes head "okay to close these?" She points to the open windows.

"Yes, sorry, it’s past...for now" Serena replies walking across to the mirror. 'Good god I look a fright' she thinks smoothing away the mascara from under her red eyes. And right on queue as if she can read her mind Bernie is at her side arms around her waist holding her tight. 

"Still beautiful" she whispers in her ear placing a kiss to that sensitive spot right below it. Serena hums in appreciation. 

They bathe and dress for dinner, Serena in a calf length burgundy lace dress with a low neckline showing ample amounts of cleavage. Bernie in a simple black dress that falls at her knees the spaghetti straps showing off her perfect collar bones. This was one of the parts Serena loved most about Bernie, her collar bones, 'god their exquisite' she often thought...'really just exquisite'

They make their way down to the hotel restaurant. Take their seats at their allocated table and order a bottle of Shiraz. Serena can't help but stare at Bernie, she hardly ever wore a dress, she couldn't understand why she looked so beautiful in them.

"You look stunning this evening Bernie" she said reaching out a hand to stroke the blondes fingers resting on the stem of her glass. Bernie blushed but smiled back at her. "As do you my love" 

They both chatted and made plans for their day tomorrow as they ate, Bernie wanted to visit the Guinness factory and Serena had read up about an old church that apparently was home to mummies underground. After their plates had been cleared Bernie ordered another bottle of wine and they considered the desert menu, but both decided against it feeling a bit full. They settle back into conversation and shuffle a little closer together in their booth now sitting with their thighs touching sipping away merrily at their Shiraz giggling and occasionally stroking one another's fingers.

"Are you feeling a little better now...after having talked it through a bit?" Bernie asked 

Serena looks up at her eyes shining "I do" she nods "and thank you I know I've not been myself of late...a little distant, I haven't meant to be not with you...I know we haven't..." she looks down a little embarrassed "well we haven’t…you know in a while"

Bernie reaches up and cups Serena's cheek "Serena that doesn't matter I understand you haven't felt up to it, I don't take it personal" she sees Serena's face flood with relief almost feels the tension leave her "have you been worrying about that?" She asks 

"A little yes" she replies shyly 

Bernie shakes her head "you needn't have darling, we are just fine. There's no rush, if and only if you’re ready again I'll be waiting for you" 

Serena nods, smiles "could we?...I mean I'd like to try tonight if…if you’re not too tired that is?" 

Bernie kisses her "of course" 

They retire back to their room shortly after and get ready for bed taking it in turns in the bathroom removing make up and changing into pyjamas. Serena sits with her back against the headboard trying to control her nerves it had been at least six weeks since they'd had sex. Serena's libido had really been non-existent since her hot flushes had returned. They had tried on a couple of occasions but had to stop when it became a little too overwhelming and she'd gotten upset, total mood killer by all accounts. But Bernie had just kissed her and held her close told her it was okay and that she loved her. The affection never left them, despite the physical side having dissipated, they still cuddled up together at night, warm lazy kisses in the mornings and loving glances across the ward throughout the day. 

Bernie flicks off the bathroom light and heads back into the bedroom. Takes off her robe and climbs in next to Serena. They shuffle down under the covers and lay facing one another hands clasped between them knees touching and noses a hairsbreadth apart. Serena lets out a nervous laugh Bernie smiles at her strokes her cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Serena…you know we don't have to do anything, please don't feel like you have to out of a sense of duty..."

She's cut off by Serena's finger at her lips

"I want to" she whispers "I miss you" 

Bernie kisses the tip of her finger, runs her hands down her sides to her waist, she feels Serena shiver at the contact her breath hitch in her throat. She pulls her closer brings their lips together gently. Serena's eyes slip shut and she winds her fingers into Bernie's blonde curls. A moan escape her throat when Bernie's tongue brushes against her bottom lip seeking access, Bernie’s fingers edge under the hem of her nightshirt tickling the skin at her ribs slowly moving up until her palm is cupping the swell of her breast her thumb sweeping across her nipple the sensation making Serena jump a little, Bernie's hand stills and she breaks the kiss

"Okay?" She whispers eyes dark but filled with concern

"Sorry I…well it's been a while" Serena blushes eyes downcast.

"I've got you darling...if you need to stop then we stop...no questions"

Serena looks back up at her eyes a little wet "I don't want to stop" 

Bernie searches Serena's eyes for a moment looking for doubt but only sees love and a little sadness. She moves her hand away from her breast and settles it on her hip. 

"We’ll take it slow yes?" She reassures her

"Okay" she replies "could I...I mean...would it be okay if I left my knickers on...it's not that I don't…I think I'd just feel..." 

"Serena" Bernie interrupts kisses her forehead "whatever you need remember?" 

Serena exhales relieved.

Their lips meet again slowly to start with but it deepens quickly tongues sliding against one another. Bernie is gentle her touches light, her fingers go to Serena's shirt buttons and she looks up at her seeking permission before undoing them, she pushes the material over her shoulders, down the length of her arms and drops it to the floor. Serena's heart is hammering, she can't tell if it's arousal or anxiety. Bernie pauses strokes her cheek, checks she’s okay. Serena pushes through it, whatever the feeling is she has wound up in her chest, she places her hand over Bernie's at her cheek brings it to her lips and kisses her palm.

Bernie smiles, strokes her hair kisses her head, the tip of her nose then her cheeks, she moves to her jaw peppering kisses there and then down her neck across her collarbones "you’re so beautiful Serena" she whispers against her skin. Serena's hands slid down Bernie's sides to her waist, edging her fingers under her t-shirt and tugging slightly 

"I…I'd like to feel you" She says breathlessly

Bernie shifts her weight onto her side and pulls the shirt over her head tossing it to the bottom of the bed, she leans back down pressing their bodies together moving her thigh to settle between Serena's, hearing the brunettes Sharpe intake of breath at the contact with her centre. She continues peppering soft kisses down her chest her hand coming up to cup her left breast kneading gently her lips moving to her right breast kissing around her nipple, swiping her tongue over the bud feeling it harden. Serena's fingers traced Bernie's back, her shoulders, her toned arms, across her collarbones and down to her breasts, brushing the tips over her nipples. Bernie's eyes flutter

"Serena...." she breaths 

Bernie's lips move back up to Serena's the kiss more heated now tongues dancing, soft moans and small breaths. Hands clutching bare skin desperately trying to get closer. Bernie increases the pressure between Serena's legs with her thigh feels Serena arch into it, she does it again and Serena's head falls to one side

"Oh"

She continues applying pressure letting Serena set the pace with the movement of her hips, returns her hand to Serena's breast rolling her nipple between her thumb and finger, kisses and sucks at her pulse point. Serena's hips pick up pace, her breaths shallow and fast her hands grip Bernie's shoulders.

"Bernie I...oh god" Serena's head falls back her bottom lip between her teeth

"It's okay...” Bernie whispers in her ear "just let it happen"

With another roll of her hips Serena comes, her head buried into Bernie's neck, fingernails digging into her skin, shivering and shuddering. Bernie holds her tight kisses her shoulder

"I've got you darling" she whispers

After a moment Serena stills, flops back onto the pillow chest heaving arm flung over her eyes "oh Bernie...I'm so sorry” she breaths.

Bernie chuckles "whatever for?..."

"It…it just happened so quickly...just it's been so long I..." 

"Serena" Bernie cut in head cocked to one side as she looked down at the flushed brunette beneath her. 

"There's no need to apologise...in fact it was a huge turn on"

"Really?" Serena asks frowning

"Absolutely!" She laughs "you were so responsive...I love to see you like that"

Serena blushed, laughed nervously "right...well I suppose if you’re happy..."

"Very" Bernie declares, eyes sparkling.

She closes the gap between them once more, the kisses are tender all lips and soft moans. Bernie takes Serena's hand were it rests on the pillow beside her head, entwines their fingers together, Serena's freehand is at Bernie's waist stroking the smooth skin with her fingertips, feeling a little more confident and bold she brings her knee up slowly to rest at Bernie's centre applying the slightest bit of pressure to her clit. Bernie gasps and Serena smiles. Her hand moves down to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, she sneaks the tips of her fingers beneath it, finds that Bernie is wearing nothing underneath. 

"Well well Ms.Wolfe no knickers eh?" Serena's voice is low and smooth like velvet, the kind of voice that sends a shiver through Bernie's body pooling between her legs. Serena pushes her knee further up and Bernie groans.

"Serena..."

She trails kisses across Bernie's jawline and down her neck stopping to graze her earlobe with her teeth and Bernie hisses.

"I think...” Serena whispers "these" she pulls her waistband and gently releases it again "need to come off" 

Bernie smiles and rolls to lay on her back she lifts her hips and Serena tugs the trousers off and tosses them at the foot of the bed to join the earlier discarded t-shirt. She then takes her own off, leaving her knickers on. She settles herself to Bernie's side in a half straddle, props herself up on one elbow and looks down at the blonde. Bernie’s hand cups her cheek and Serena nuzzles into it her eyes fluttering slightly. 

"Serena" Bernie begins "you don't have to…I mean tonight was about you...I just want you to be comfortable"

Serena leans down brushes the blonde locks from her eyes "it’s about us...and I want you" she kisses her deeply traces her fingers down her body cupping her breast and teasing her nipples until they harden. Bernie hums in response and arches her back. Serena follows the path she made with her lips kissing along her jawline and down her neck, nipping at her pulse point and soothing the skin with her tongue. Her fingertips draw small circles over her abdomen and then down teasing the dark curls. Bernie gasps shivers a little.

"May I?" Serena asks 

Bernie simply nods. Serena's delicate fingers slip down through her hot wet folds and they both suck in a breath.

"Oh you’re so wet" Serena wonders out loud Bernie blushes fiercely turning her head to the side to hide it. 

Serena chuckles a little leans down and whispers "don't be shy...c'mon spread your legs for me" she taps gently at the top of Bernie's thigh and she obliges spreading her legs a little and bending her knees. 

"Thank you" Serena whispers again before returning her lips to Bernie's the kiss is hot and wet, Bernie fingers wind into Serena’s short hair scratching at her scalp. Serena's fingers return to her core sliding through the slickness, up to circle her clit. Bernie moans her hips bucking involuntary. Serena's lips trail back down her neck to her collar bones nipping and licking and sucking.

"You know" she says against her skin voice low and Smokey "you have the most Devine Collar bones Major...they do things to me" she feels Bernie clit twitch as she speaks a low growl in her throat. Serena smiles and increases the pressure and speed with her fingers. She knows Bernie loves the sound of her voice.

"Serena"

"Hmm?"

"Please I need…"

Bernie's hips are rolling desperate for more contact. Serena slowly moves her fingers down to Bernie's entrance.

"Here?" She asks

Bernie nods biting her bottom lip eyes closed tight. With that Serena thrusts two fingers inside her hard curling them. A moan escaping Bernie's lips hips bucking and toes curling. It had been so long since she had Serena inside her, her skilled fingers working her. Serena keeps thrusting and curling, her thumb rubbing her clit. Bernie pulls her closer and kisses her feverishly, her gasps and moans swallowed by Serena. They break when Bernie's hands grip the sheets she’s so close Serena can feel her contracting around her fingers, she pushes in harder faster, curls her fingers deeper. She takes Bernie's nipple into her mouth and sucks and licks. With one final thrust Bernie moans loudly her back arching high off the bed. Waves of pleasure rushing through her over and over.

"Oh god Serena!..."

Serena rides her through it keeping her thumb firmly on her clit wiggling her fingers against her G spot, kissing her chest her breasts her mouth. "That's it sweetheart...I have you"

Bernie slumps back down breathlessly her eyes closed trying to gather herself. She lies there sated and shuddering with aftershocks. All that build-up of the last few weeks, of wanting and lusting after Serena, her fingers her mouth, her voice. She had on occasion had to take matters into her own hands as it were but it never felt like this. No only Serena Campbell had ever made her feel like this. 

Serena removed her fingers and rested her hand lazily over Bernie's stomach, she lay her head on Bernie's shoulder and listened to her breathing waiting for it to regulate. What had she been so worked up about she thought? She had missed this so much, this level of intimacy and closeness they shared. She made a silent promise to herself and to Bernie for that matter, to not let her silly insecurities get in their way again. The thought slipped into her conscience and she drifted off to sleep happy and rested. 

When Bernie finally collected herself she looked down to find Serena curled up into her side snoring softly. She smiled and stroked her hair, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. She knew Serena would move during the night when one of her night sweats hit, but for now she had her in her arms, she held her tight and kissed her head "I love you" she whispers into the dark. She fell into a dreamless sleep safe in the knowledge that her Serena had come back to her.


	2. Saints and Sinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena get up to mischief at The Guinness Factory (well Serena does)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to fluff in this chapter guys and a little light hearted naughtiness. Bernie being a saint and Serena being a sinner. Hope the menopause references are not offensive to anyone I'm going on research I've been doing via Google and some snippets of info from a couple of friends who have symptoms. There will be more smut in upcoming chapters I have a little idea that im itching to get down on paper so please bare with. 
> 
> Also thanks again so much for comments/kudos on the other chapter it was my first attempt at Smut and I was really touched to know you guys liked it. And another thanks to all of you who have commented/kudos on my previous fluffy fics. Hope you enjoy peeps! Thanks for reading. x

"Bernie...Bernie wake up"

Bernie stirs blinking the sleep from her eyes. 

"Serena?...are u okay?" She sits up and flicks on the bedside lamp squinting a little at the brunette standing in front of her in a robe flushed cheeks and red eyes.

Serena shakes her head "not really...well I mean yes but...we have a problem"

"What's wrong?" She asks

Serena looks to the side worries her bottom lip with her teeth "it's a little embarrassing" 

Bernie reaches out for her wrist and rubs her thumb over the back of her hand.

"Darling what is it?"

Serena looks at the floor for a second, then back at Bernie "you know how I haven't had a period in four months?"

"Yes"

"Well...I don't know if it's all the excitement or..." Serena shakes her head sighs "I think it just all came at once" she gestures her hand towards the bed.

Bernie looks behind her at Serena's side of the bed covered over with a towel. 

"Ah" she says.

Serena nods. "I need you to get up so I can strip it...sorry" 

Bernie stands taking her own robe and pulling it on. She takes Serena's hand and kisses her knuckles "don't worry we'll sort it out...you go get cleaned up I'll strip the bed" 

Serena smiles at her with watery eyes "thank you...I need to go out and get something, I don't have anything...rather silly of me I know...should know better really" she laughs a little. 

Bernie smiles kisses her "I'll go there's a 24hour Tesco across from us you stay here take a shower...I won't be long" 

"Bernie you really don't have to..."

Bernie shakes her head "I'll go...now come on I'll start the shower for you" 

She leads Serena to the bathroom steady's her against the sink and turns on the shower setting it to the right temperature. She turns back to Serena who's got her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes closed. Bernie frowns walks over to where she stands and puts her hands on Serena's hips.

"Are you in pain?" She asks

Serena opens her eyes "a little"

Bernie's hand smooth’s over Serena's stomach and rubs affectionately "I'll get pain killers too"

Serena gives her a tired smile "What would I do without you" 

Bernie makes sure she has everything she needs clean knickers and clean pyjamas and leaves her to have her shower. She pads back into the bedroom strips the bedding and flips the mattress. She fetches the spare quilt from the top of the wardrobes and lays it on the bed, replaces the pillows and throws the covers back on top. After she's pulled on her jeans, trainers and coat she calls to Serena that she will be back shortly and heads out of the door. 

Serena's still in the shower when Bernie returns with supplies. She knocks on the bathroom door and hears Serena call her to come in. She places the box of Body form and paracetamol next to the sink and fills a glass of water and sets it next to them. Serena steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body. 

"You’re a saint you know that?" 

Bernie laughs "hardly"

"You are" Serena squeezes her arm giving her a peck on the lips. 

Bernie leaves her to get dressed and heads back to the bedroom. She Settles herself back in bed and glances at her phone 1:33am, it felt later. Serena returns hair damp and cheeks still red. She smiles shyly at Bernie and climbs in next to her. 

"Did it go right through?" She asks looking concerned

Bernie nods "don't worry yourself about that...I'll go down and explain in the morning, I've flipped it over for now"

"How embarrassing" Serena frowns looking down 

"Serena I'm sure they've seen much worse..."

Serena pulls her knees up to her chest and folds her arms around them. Bernie sighs shuffles over and gathers her close kissing her temple.

"Can't be any worse than what the maids in the hotel those girls on that hen night are staying in might find in the morning" she jokes attempting to lighten the mood. 

Serena laughs and tucks her head underneath Bernie's chin. 

"Sleep?" Bernie asks stroking the brunette’s hair

"Hmm" Serena replies.

They shuffle down beneath the quilt pulling one another close Bernie's arms around Serena's waist and Serena's head on her chest. They kiss each other goodnight and drift back off to sleep. 

Serena's alarm wakes her with a start. She groans and flicks it off. Her eyes feel sore and gritty as she slowly opens them to the pale morning light blaring through the thin drapes. She wiggles herself up and looks across to find Bernie's side empty she spots a piece of paper on the pillow and picks it up recognising the unique handwriting scrawled on it

Morning sleepy head,  
Hope you’re feeling better. Nipped down to reception, shan't be long.  
B x

Serena smiles and pulls herself out of bed. Slips on her robe and heads into the bathroom. Bernie returns shortly after with pastries she's picked up in the breakfast room. Serena pops her head around the bathroom door. 

"Morning" she smiles

"Morning" Bernie replied setting down the pastries on the coffee table near the sofa. 

"How are you feeling?" She asks 

"Not too bad" Serena says padding over to the sofa and perching herself on the edge of the cushion

Bernie sits next to her and places her hand on her back rubbing soothingly "how's the urm..." she asks with a nod of her head

Serena feels her cheeks redden, although she doesn't know why, they are Doctors after all, and women, and lovers, she shouldn't be embarrassed about what's happening, she knows it’s happening or rather happened to Bernie at some point. But still she blushes, looks down to her lap wringing her hands nervously.

"Still quite heavy I'm afraid" she says quietly.

Bernie senses she's uncomfortable and so she gives her a sympathetic smile and pats her knee "c'mon I've brought pastries" she says picking up the paper bag from table and handing it to Serena "I'll make coffee, you get one of those in you...keep your sugar levels up" 

Serena gives her a thankful smile and peeks inside the bag. "Cinnamon rolls...oh you know me so well Ms.Wolfe" 

They Finnish their coffee and pastries and set about getting ready to go out. In true Serena style she pulls out an itinerary that she'd put together whilst Bernie showered. 

"Right" she says pointedly holding the out the piece of paper in front of them. "As the Guinness Factory is the furthest away and will probably take up the most time we should head their first. I've planned out a route we can take that means we can walk along the river on the way...."

She's interrupted by a snort from behind her. She turns to look at Bernie who's got her hand curled up to her mouth quite obviously stifling a laugh. Serena frowns at her 

"What?" She says curtly

"Nothing...I’m sorry" the blonde replies holding her hands up in mock surrender "do carry on....Fraulein"

"You know it pays to be prepared Bernie" 

"Ever the girl guide hmm?" 

"Indeed" Serena declares "if we plan our days properly and stick to schedule then..." she stops herself when she realises, looks over at Bernie who's staring at her adoringly. 

"I've been around Jason too long haven't I?" 

Bernie chuckles leans down and kisses her on the nose, "let's just see where the day takes us hmm?"

After several detours and a stop off at a coffee shop to refuel they finally arrive. Bernie goes to the vender to buy the tickets and Serena paws through the guide. They stroll around stopping to read interesting facts and the history behind the making of Guinness. They get ushered into a large room and get to taste a sample of the beer in tiny pint glasses. It's the cutest little glass Serena has ever seen! 

"Aww" she squeaks "It’s like a baby pint glass!" 

Bernie laughs and rolls her eyes at her knocking back her shot of Guinness. Serena follows suit noting how different it tastes to the cans of the stuff Bernie drinks back home, it's richer, thicker and defiantly more potent. 

"Bernie" Serena whispers as they follow the crowds out to the next part of the tour. "Do you think I can take this?"

Bernie blinks at her confused "the glass?" She asks

"Hmm" Serena replies nodding and looking around at the staff "I mean do you think they'd notice one tiny glass going astray?"

Bernie smiles shaking her head "Serena that's stealing" she whispers back amusement in her voice.

"OH rubbish...surely it happens all the time? It's just the funniest little thing I've ever seen!" 

"Well don't look at me if security pin you down at the exit...I'll pretend I don't know you" She chides 

"Oh just blame my hormones" Serena giggles slipping the mini glass into her handbag. 

The next part of the tour involves a practical task. They each get to pull their own pint of Guinness and line them up on the bar. They are shown how to angle the glass and at what point to start tipping it back to set the perfect head. Serena is as always competitive, fully confident that she can pip Bernie to the post on this one having worked a summer in the student bar when she attended Harvard to earn a little extra cash, although she wouldn't say she enjoyed it much, but she was a dab hand on the taps. They both step up and start pulling, Bernie finishes first and sets her glass on the bar allowing it to settle, shortly followed by Serena who's grinning up at her smugly. After a few moments the young man who's leading the task steps in front of them and inspects the two glasses.

"I do believe this one has the perfect head" he declares with a nod at Bernie. "But great effort all round ladies, please join the line to collect your certificates and photographs" 

Serena scoffs and Bernie smiles at her triumphantly.

"Well Ms. Campbell" Bernie says through a smirk "seems I give good head" she nudges her with a wink.

Serena can't help but smile at Bernie's rather bad and smutty innuendo "trust you to turn this day into a Sapphic smut-fest!" 

They collect their certificates but pass on the photo that was taken of them pulling their pints on account of Bernie having her tongue stuck out in concentration on it. They move into a large room with various touch screen computers where you can email the photograph to yourself. They both decide Jason might find it rather hilarious and so send it to him with the message 'wish you were here' and two smiley faces which Bernie creates with semicolons, a dash and brackets. The tour ends in a large bar area with floor to ceiling windows and views of the city. Bernie goes to the bar and orders them two pints of their finest which of course can only be one thing. And they sit and chat about their morning. The Guinness really is rather strong and goes to Serena's head almost right away having had nothing but bloody cinnamon rolls to line her stomach and so they decide to head off. Serena pushes herself to her feet and wobbles slightly Bernie catches her around the waist. 

"Probably should have gotten you a half pint" 

"Oh I'm fine, the air will sober me up" 

They head down the stairs Serena giggling all the way at the glass clinking against something in her bag as she moves. 

Bernie looks back at her amused "I'm telling you I'll keep walking if they catch you with that thing" 

Serena stumbles down the last two steps Bernie reaches out to steady her the glass clinking even louder. "Shhhh!" Serena whispers clutching her bag and giggling more.

"Good lord let's get you out of here before you do some damage" Serena tuts at her. Bernie links their arms and walks her toward the exit. They are nearly home free when Serena suddenly turns to the security guard

"Excuse me"

"Yes mam" 

"I know this is terribly bad of me but I took this" she fishes out the tiny glass from her bag and holds it up to him. The man stares at it blankly. Bernie stands awkwardly behind her hands shoved into her pockets, desperately trying not to snigger.

"I'm sorry" Serena continues "only it's just so incredibly Novel...and my nephew would just love it" 

The man’s smiles at her "well I won't tell if you don't....those things go missing all the time"

"Ha! I knew it!" Serena exclaims turning back to Bernie 

"Okay come on let's go" Bernie urges her nodding her thanks to the security guard who looks more than a little perplexed. 

"You'll get me shot one of these days Campbell" Bernie murmurs as the step back out into the cool air to head to their next destination.


	3. 'Twerk it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!....so sorry for the long break, struggled a bit with this one. But thanks to my ever lovely new found beta berenahugs I managed to finish it. She's a marvel and you should really check out her fic if you get chance. Anyhow,the song I refer to in this is 'Drive by Melissa Ferrick here's the link https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OsG-eN96fVc if you haven't heard it, it's a marvalously sapphic song and a real turn on!....hope you enjoy the chapter please bare with in the first half as it's mostly a filler. 
> 
> Lots of love and thanks for all the Kudos and comments on my previous fics! You guys are awesome! Xx

"Ah, here we are." 

"You sure?" Bernie asks looking up at the impossibly small church in front of them.

"That's what it says here, St. Michan's." Serena points it out on the google maps app she has on her phone.

Bernie shrugs, "well okay then, must be the place, just looks a little small to be housing Mummies."

"They are underground Bernie...come on let's go in and ask."

They enter a waiting room type area with a small booth set into the wall and shelves holding panflets and magazines regarding religion. Serena rings the doorbell set into the wooden frame in the window. They hear a tinkle of a bell and shortly after a tall women with dark hair and round glasses appears behind the glass screen. 

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?"

"Oh hello," Serena begins "we would like to see the mummies please?"

"Wonderful!" The woman exclaims "that's six Euros each please." 

After they've paid, the woman directs them back outside and around the side of the church to the crypt entrance. There's another small group of people waiting too; they all smile and Serena and Bernie smile back. 

"Okay folks, Malcolm your tour guide will be with you shortly. He's our Reverend here. The steps down to the crypt are quite narrow and dimly lit, so please do take care. It can also get a little dry and dusty down there - so if anyone suffers with asthma, please be mindful. We also ask that you refrain from taking photographs, this is so we can preserve the artefacts for as long as possible."

"Ah! Malcolm there you are."

A small plump man appears around the stone walls of the church, with grey curly hair and glasses perched on the end of his nose, his eyes peering over the rim of them. He had a mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He reminded Serena a little of Elliot Hope; warm smiling eyes. 

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He chirps at them and then turns his attention to the woman "thank you Glenda, I'll take it from here." 

Glenda nods takes the offered mug and newspaper and bids them a pleasant tour before heading back into the church. 

"Right! You morbid lot..." he jokes with a chuckle. "who wants to see some Mummies?" 

Everyone laughs and Malcolm gestures for them to follow him down a small hatch leading underground. 

"Mind your heads everyone, it's quite low down here...we don't want any trips to the Emergency Room now do we?" Bernie and Serena look at one another in amusement "we certainly do not!" Bernie whispers.

They shuffle their way along the dimly lit tunnel and line up against the wall, Malcolm stands in front of them and waits for everyone to settle in. The tunnel is cramped and has low ceilings and Bernie begins to feel a little warm and nervous, she isn't good in tight spaces; always looking for an exit she could run to. She tried to focus on the tour guide talking animatedly about the history and how the Mummies had come to be there. He moves them further along to look into a vault where finely decorated coffins are stacked up against the far wall. Bernie continues trying to calm her breathing ''in for four, out for four, in for four, out for four' she chants inwardly, repeating it in her head like a mantra. They then move on to another room which is smaller than the last, with more coffins; this time with their lids removed exposing the white dusty bones of the four Mummies. There's resounding gasps and wow's from the groups around her but Bernie still can't focus, her chest begins to feel tight and her breaths become more frantic, shes trying desperately to control it but can't seem to concentrate. Suddenly she feels Serena's hand in her own she looks down at Serena's eyes searching her face.

"Bernie..." she whispers "are you alright?"

Bernie swallows thickly and shakes her head, which now feels far too light. "Actually...urm I think I'm going to step out if you don't mind...it's a little..." she trails off.

Serena squeezes her hand, she knows her well enough by now to know what's happening. Bernie feels confined and trapped. She chastises herself internally for not realising before she had dragged her along. 

"Of course." she nods "come on let's get you out of here shall we?" 

"Serena you should stay. I'll..." Serena shakes her head.

"No, no...it's a little too warm down here for an old girl like me anyway." she smiles kindly.

Serena makes their apologies to Malcolm and they head back above ground. Bernie helps her back up the narrow steps and out into the fresh air. She leans against the church wall and catches her breath taking big gulps of much needed oxygen. Serena comes to stand next to her rubbing her arm soothingly. 

"I...I'm...s...so sorry." Bernie says breathlessly.

"No need to apologise...I'm sorry I didn't think about it before." 

"It...it's not your fault" Bernie cuts in, her breathing relatively normal now. "I thought I'd be ok...I haven't had a panic attack for a while."

They are quiet for a few moments while Bernie catches her breath fully. Serena chuckles "what a bloody pair we are, ay?" She nudges Bernie lightly who honks a laugh of her own. 

"Come on 'old girl', lets go and get a cup of tea." she teases, grabbing her hand. Serena tuts and swats her arm playfully "Cheek!" 

It's going on 4:30pm and so they decide to head back. The paracetamol had started to ware off and so Serena's stomach cramps had returned, making her feel groggy and unwell. Bernie pulls out the card for the taxi driver that had brought them from the airport and books the cab. They sit waiting on a bench, Bernie rubbing the small of Serena's back with her free hand clasped in Serena's between them. They arrive back at the hotel shortly after. Serena takes some more pain killers and goes for a lie down and Bernie assures her that she will call Jason at precisely 6:30pm as they agreed. 

"Hello , Auntie Serena."

"Jason, Hi. It's Bernie, your Aunties not feeling too well - she's having a lie down at the moment." 

"Oh, Hi Auntie Bernie." Jason referring to Bernie as Auntie was still a relatively new thing but it melted her heart every time. "Is auntie Serena okay?"

"Oh, yes. She's fine Jason, just a little tired I expect." She reassures him. 

"Is that because she is experiencing symptoms of the menopause?" He asks as casual as you like. 

Bernie is taken aback for a moment, not quite sure whether to answer Jason or whether to just breeze past it. She decides that if it were Serena who had been asked the question then she would be honest, she was always honest with Jason because Jason was always honest with her, sometimes to a fault! But never the less, this was how they had always been, and so Bernie tells him the truth.

"Yes, Jason, it is." 

"I see." Bernie can almost hear the cogs turning in his head as he pauses, pondering another question. "is she still in an angry mood?" 

"Ha!" Bernie honks "no, Jason...she's not in an angry mood, in fact she's in a wonderful mood."

"Oh good, because I don't like her frown lines when she's in an angry mood and they seem to have been there a lot lately...but I have been researching menopause and it does say that mood swings are a symptom."

"Yes they are, but your Auntie is feeling much more herself now so there's really no need to worry...okay?" 

"Okay Aunty Bernie."

Bernie is relieved that she seems to have pacified him for now and takes the opportunity to change the subject.

"So are you having a good week with Alan?" 

"Yes, we went fishing today. Alan let me hold the bait...did you know, Auntie Bernie, that some people when they are fishing hold the bait in their mouth? I mean, isn't that very unhygienic? And what if they happen to swallow one? I told Alan that I would just hold the tub for him, I wasn't going to put a maggot in my mouth." 

"Well yes, Jason. I don't blame you. It doesn't sound very appealing to me either, did you catch any fish?"

"No. But I did see a man go by on a canal barge. He waved to me."

"Oh that's nice."

"Are you and Auntie Serena having a nice time?"

"Yes we are, we visited the Guinness factory today and then we saw some Mummies in an old church."

"Yes, I received your picture on my email." he laughs "you and Auntie Serena looked very funny."

Bernie laughs along with him. "Yes, it was fun."

"I'm going now, Auntie Bernie. Alan and I are going to watch Extreme Fishing with Robson Green, I hope Auntie Serena feels better."

"Okay Jason, I'll tell her you send your love. Have a good evening...bye."

"Bye."

Bernie hangs up smiling, imagining Jason sitting in a fold up chair next to a canal holding a tub full of maggots, a barrage of questions about fish for Alan. It was nice to know he had someone other than just the two of them to spend time with. He had come such a long way since she had first met him; more independent, going out with Cam to Dr. Who conventions and spending time with Ellie and Charlotte at the cinema, nights at Alan's and Celia's. She was so proud of him, they both were and it also meant that her and Serena got to spend a little more time alone together too. She cared for Jason deeply and enjoyed spending time with him but she knew Serena needed a break every now and then, they both did, truth be told.

She slipped Serena's phone back into her handbag and looked over at her laying on the bed curled up on her side one hand on the pillow near her head, the other resting across her stomach, snoring softly. Bernie smiles, crosses the room and kneels beside the bed. She strokes her fingers gently over her hand at her stomach. "Rest now, my beautiful Serena," she whispers pressing a light kiss to her cheek. 

Its dark when Serena wakes, just a soft glow trickling from under the bathroom door. She blinks the sleep from her eyes and groans at the dull ache still present in her belly. She sits slowly and pinches the bridge of her nose. As her body comes back round into full consciousness she becomes aware of a soft humming coming from the bathroom so she pushes herself off the bed and pads over, pushing the door open and peeking inside. And there it was, the sweetest and most beautiful sight. Berenice Griselda Wolfe lying in a bath full to bursting of white fluffy bubbles, eyes closed, damp curls sticking to her perfect shoulders, head bobbing and swaying and humming and singing away quietly to the music playing through her phone. She smiles fondly folds her arms and leans a hip against the door frame and listens 

Whatever you want  
I'll give it to you  
I'll give it to you slowly  
'till you're just begging me to hold you  
Yeah whatever you want  
Whatever you want  
But you're gonna have to ask me

Serena raises an eyebrow at the lyrics, 'what on earth is she listening to?'. She tiptoes inside, now leaning against the sink, grinning down at the still blissfully unaware blonde, and listening intently.

Your mouth waters  
stretched out on my bed  
your fingers are trembling  
and your heart is heavy and red  
and your head is bent back  
and your back is arched  
my hand is under there  
holding you up

She notices Bernie's thighs rubbing against one another slowly, her head stops bopping to the music and lulls to one side, a flush creeping across her chest and up her neck, onto her cheeks. She sucks in her bottom lip and releases it again

Serena watches her with wide eyes. Feeling her own arousal pooling between her legs, she shifts slightly, crossing her legs at her ankles, clenching her thighs in an attempt to dull the ache at her centre.

I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you 'till you feel the daylight  
that's right  
that's right

Bernie stops singing, her breathing becoming ragged and her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes still firmly closed, legs increasing in their movements, the fingertips of her right hand coming up to trace along the inside of one thigh, slowly upwards, her hips canting slightly, her breath hitching in her throat....

Serena feels as though she should look away, leave the room, give Bernie this moment of privacy, but she's rooted to the spot. She's not sure if it's because of what Bernie is doing or about to do to herself, or the song the lyrics, they are certainly a turn on. Is that what it is for Bernie? she wonders...the song? does it turn her on? She grips the edge of the sink as a scene plays out in her mind...Bernie on top of her, holding her in place as her mouth trails the length of her body, lower...lower...

In the kitchen  
in the shower  
and in the back seat of my car  
I'll hold you up  
in your office  
preferably during business hours  
'cause you know how I like it when there's people around  
and I know how you like it  
yeah I know how you like it  
I know how you like it when I tease you for hours

 

She watches the water lapping over Bernie's breasts, her nipples are taught and puckered, her fingertips edging ever closer to their intended destination and Serena can't stop herself; it's almost done on instinct as she leans down, lips close to Bernie's ear, and whispers...

"Allow me..." her fingers grasping Bernie's at her thigh.

Bernie's head snaps up, her eyes springing open and meeting Serena's. She blushes beet red and pulls her hand away

"S...Serena! Urm...I was just..."

Serena's hand still rests against Bernie's inner thigh. "Shhhh...relax."

Bernie blinks at her, unsure of what to do. "Serena..." she warns

Serena shakes her head. "Shhh...lay back, show me what you like."

"I...no, you don't have to..."

Serena sighs and pauses the song with her dry hand. "Bernie..." she says softly "please let me touch you...I want to touch you." 

Bernie hesitates for a moment and looks everywhere except at Serena. She feels delicate fingers tickling at the side of her knee, drawing small circles. 

"Bernie?" Serena's lips are now a hairsbreadth from her own, her eyes dark. "Would you like me to touch you?" Bernie swallows audibly, but nods slowly.

Serena's eyes sparkle and her fingers move across her knee, down and round her calf. She presses her lips to Bernie's lightly, then down to pepper them across her jaw. Bernie gasps as she feels her hot breath at her ear and relaxes her head back, closing her eyes.

"So..." Serena whispers between kisses "that song...it turns you on, yes?"

Bernie nods again, distracted by Serena's hand now smoothing along the outside of her thigh. 

"The lyrics? 

"Hmm," 

Serena pushes the play button, then hits repeat. 

Your mouth waters  
stretched out on my bed  
your fingers are trembling  
and your heart is heavy and red  
and your head is bent back  
and your back is arched  
and my hand is under there  
holding you up

"Tell me why they turn you on." Serena purrs, fingers now moving across her hip and over her abdomen. 

"Serena..." Bernie's heart is pounding in her chest, thumping in her ears. 

I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you 'till you feel the daylight  
oh and this has just begun

"Tell me." Serena demands against her lips, kissing her deeply; her hand moving over her ribs and brushing the swell of her right breast then cupping it gently.

"You..." is all Bernie manages to get out. 

"Me?"

"T...they make me think of you...w...what I'd like to do...to you." She breathes.

"And you touch yourself?"

"Yes."

Yeah this has just begun  
because we haven't even gotten started yet  
I haven't even  
I haven't even tied you up  
I haven't even turned you over  
this is where I want to live  
right here between your hips  
where all the love you hold and hide  
it's where it lives  
right here between your hips  
this is where I want to live  
it's where all the love you give exists

Serena smiles and brushes her thumb over a nipple, nips Bernie's bottom lip with her teeth then soothes it with her tongue. Bernie's tongue meets hers and they kiss deeply, frantically. Serena turns her attention to Bernie's left breast, kneading it and rolling her nipple between a thumb and forefinger. 

"So..." She says when the kiss breaks. "Let me see if I have this right...you'd like to take me in the shower?" 

"Yes...against the wall."

Serena raises an eyebrow, "I'm sure that can be arranged." 

Your mouth waters  
stretched out on my bed  
your fingers are trembling  
and your heart is heavy and red  
your head is bent back  
your back is arched  
my hand is under there  
holding you up

Her hand trails slowly back down to Bernie's navel, swirling around it a few times and then lower, finding soft wet curls. Bernie's hips buck upwards immediately at the contact and she groans low in her throat. 

I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight

Serena moves lower and catches the swollen bundle of nerves and starts circling. Bernie's hips raise to meet Serena's fingers, gasping and moaning against her mouth. Serena kisses her way back to Bernie's ear, nipping and licking at her earlobe.

I'll hold you up  
and drive you all night  
I'll hold you up  
and drive you baby 'till you feel the daylight

"And you'd also like to take me at work...correct?" 

"Y...yes."

"In the on call room?"

Bernie shakes her head. "Our office," it comes out on a ragged breath.

Serena hums. "Yes...on our desk?" Her own breath hitches at the thought. She slides her fingers from Bernie's clit down through her soft, warm folds and teases at her entrance causing Bernie's back to arch and a moan to escape her lips. 

"I'd like that...I've had fantasies about just that." Serena whispers. "You pinning me down on our desk, me writhing beneath you."

"Oh god..." Bernie breaths out a laugh. "you've thought about that?"

Serena smiles at her wickedly. "Some days at work I have thought of little else." She moves back up to her clit, applying more pressure, this time in smaller motions. The song continues to play on repeat and Serena builds her up and up until Bernie's legs are shaking and her chest is heaving.

"Serena...please I..." she pants. 

 

At that, Serena pushes two fingers deep inside her and Bernie cries out. She grips the sides of the bath and bends her knees, pushing her hips up into Serena's hand.

that's right  
yeah  
that's right  
that's right  
that's right

Serena continues thrusting her fingers in and out, her thumb applying pressure to her clit. Bernie writhes and whimpers. Serena kisses her feverishly, tongues against tongues, desperate and searching. Bernie's hands come up to comb through Serena's hair pulling her closer. Serena's picks up the pace at her core, her thumb circling, her fingers curling and pushing deeper. 

I'll hold you up  
that's right  
that's right  
I'll drive you all night

Bernie's hips buck, her back arches higher, water lapping loudly around her. Serena can feel she's close, she feels the flutter start around her fingers. 

"Jesus, Serena!" Bernie's head falls back, her body stills then shudders, her fingers gripping Serena's shoulders. 

Serena talks her through it, "You can take me in the shower, on our desk, the back seat of your car...anywhere you want to." she whispers. 

Bernie flops back, sated and breathless and Serena kisses her slow and loving. She strokes her hair, her face. Bernie cups her cheek, tells her she loves her, that she's amazing and Serena chuckles. 

"I love you too." she says with another kiss before getting back to her feet with a groan. 

"Knees?" Bernie asks knowingly. 

"Mmmh." Serena nods whilst pulling herself up. "but worth it." she winks.

Bernie blushes and looks away. Serena cocks her head. "Oh come on, why are you shy? This is me Bernie...we have no secrets...I've watched you touch yourself before."

Bernie's blushes increase. "Not...well, not like that...I mean, you have never actually walked in on me...urm...well, you know." she gestures to her body.

After she pauses the music, Serena washes her hands at the sink and dries them off. She sits on the edge of the bath and peers down at Bernie with pursed lips. "Darling, you've no need to feel embarrassed. I know sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands, shall we say...we haven't exactly been jumping off the wardrobe lately."

Bernie honks at that. "Now that's a euphemism I've not heard in years."

Serena laughs along with her. "Well it's true, is it not? I mean...a few months ago, we'd have been at it like rabbits the minute we had some time alone."

Bernie sits up, pulls her knees to her chest and takes Serena's hands in her own. Serena sighs, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"I've just dried of." she pouts 

"Oh, shush..." Bernie jokes, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "You know, that doesn't matter...the 'jumping off the wardrobe' as you put it..." she chuckles and Serena smiles. "There's so much more to us than sex, Serena..."

"I know, I know." Serena agrees, looking down at their clasped hands. "anyway come on, that waters going cold, you'll catch your death."

Serena grabs a towel and holds it out in front of her, wrapping it around Bernie as she steps out. "Thank you," she smiles as she kisses Serena's cheek gently.

Serena smiles, "I'm going to get a shower whilst you finish getting ready, then dinner?"

"Hmm, I famished!" 

Bernie leaves Serena to her shower. She plods into the bedroom and towel dries her hair, fishes out some knickers and a bra, and dresses for dinner. Serena emerges from the bathroom a while later in a robe. Her cheeks red and hair damp. She looks tired and the smile she gives Bernie doesn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Hello," Bernie smiles back at her. "how are you feeling?"

"Oh not too bad," she replies "just taken some more painkillers, it will settle down once they kick in."

"Tell you what..." bernie says, snaking her arms around Serena's waist. "What do you say, say we order some room service, a couple of bottles of Shiraz and settle down in front of that fire?" She nods towards the open fireplace and sofa at the end of the room "I'll read to you, if you like?" 

Serena looks up at her relieved. "that sounds marvellous!" 

"Great..." Bernie says with a peck to her lips.

After the porter has lit their fire and their plates have been cleared, they snuggle down under a blanket on the sofa, a glass of Shiraz in hand and the fire crackling away warming their toes. Serena's head is resting on Bernie's shoulder, her arm draped around her waist. Bernie's glasses are perched on the end of her nose and she's reading a copy 'Wuthering Heights' she brought for Serena at Christmas, her voice soft and lilting as she reads it aloud. 

"This is ever so romantic," Serena says when Bernie pauses to turn the page.

She smiles down at her "the book?"

Serena shakes her head. "This...us. There's something quite timeless about reading to one another, don't you think?"

Bernie chuckles, removes her glasses and peers down at her through her fringe "Yes...I suppose there is." She replies, kissing the top of her head. 

A little while later and the book had been discarded in favour of some music, again courtesy of Bernie's phone. They had seen off both bottles of Shiraz and had now ordered a third along with a bowl of ice cream to share. Serena having caught a second wind and feeling the full effects of the rather irresponsible mix of paracetamol and wine had started dancing around the room with scarves to Kate Bush, waving them around her head and screeching "Heathcliff!! Oh it's me oh Cathy!" Bernie, despite only having found out what it actually was twenty minutes prior, insists she can twerk or 'twerp' as she puts it.

"Oh you cannot!" Serena slurs. 

"I bloody well can!" Bernie declares with an animated nod of her head.

"Oh poppycock! Prove it!" Serena remarks, folding her arms and swaying a little.

"Poppycock...? what on earth?" Bernie giggles, "You do say some funny things Serena...poppycock!"

"What's wrong with poppycock?" She pouts.

Bernie's laughter increases to full on honking, holding her ribs and leaning on the arm of the sofa. "It's so middle class!" Bernie manages through her laughter.

Serena stares at her, frowning. "Berenice Wolfe, stop..." she attempts to swat Bernie with the scarf but loses her balance slightly stumbling forward a little before regaining her footing. "S...stop bloody tittering." She continues.

But this just amuses Bernie further. Tears of laughter stream down her cheeks, one hand in front of her mouth and one clutching her side. "Tittering?! hahaha...Serena...haha...stop I...need to pee...haha!" 

"What's so bleedin' funny?"

"Hahaha...I'm...I'm sorry...Serena...I'm sorry..." Bernie says clearing her throat and standing up straight attempting to quell the laughter bubbling up.

Serena just glares at her, hands on hips. "Have you quite finished?" Bernie sniggers but nods and Serena narrows her eyes at her. "So prove it..twerk." 

"I need to pee first."

Serena rolls her eyes, steadying herself with a hand on the fireplace. Well, go on then." she gestures toward the bathroom "Don't want any puddles, as it seems you're a giggly drunk..." Bernie zigzags her was to the bathroom chuckling. "Poppycock!" She mutters in a mock posh British accent.

"I heard that, Wolfe!" Serena shouts after her with a small smile forming on her lips, she loved Bernie like this even if she did tease and giggle like a school girl. This Bernie, her Bernie, has no guard up, no inhibitions, no bravado; just her open and raw self, the way only Serena got to see her, only ever Serena. A knock at the door startles her from her thoughts. She pushed herself off from the mantle piece and crosses the room to answer the door. "Room service." she heard a voice beckon. She opens the door to a young lad holding a silver tray with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a large bowl of ice cream.

"Ah, hello...do come in." Serena shuffles aside to let the young man enter. 

"Good evening, madam." he smiles at her, settling the try on the dresser and standing straight with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Oh, of course...urm just one moment." Serena says whilst clambering over to her bag to find her purse.

Just as she's crossing the room to hand the boy his tip, the bathroom door swings open with a clatter and out comes Bernie, arse first, in a half squat wiggling her backside up and down, one hand on her hip the other above her head like she's trying to lasso.

"See! Told you I can twe..." she stops dead when she looks over her shoulder. Serena and the young boy are staring at her, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. She shoots bolt upright, as if standing to attention and blushes scarlet. Serena sniggers.

"Urm...erm...hello." Bernie stutters out, swaying back on her heels.

Serena sniggers more, covering her mouth. The boy blinks at her "hello..." he says quickly, looking down and heading for the door.

"Oh, don't forget your tip." Serena shouts after him.

"No, no, Madam. It's quite alright. You ladies have a grand evening now." he says to the floor, ducking out of the room quicker than a rat up a drainpipe.

Serena bursts into fits of laughter as soon as the door is closed behind him. "Oh Bernie..."

Bernie drops her head into her hands, shaking her curly hair about. "Oh please tell me that didn't just happen..." she mumbles through her fingers. 

"I'm sorry to say it did my love." Serena replies, voice still thick with laughter. "Poor boy must have thought he'd interrupted us indulging in a fetish of some sort." 

"Oh, god!" Bernie groans, puffing out her cheeks. 

Serena chuckles and pads over to where Bernie stands and pulls her in for a kiss. "Come on, Miley Cyrus, lets stuff ourselves with ice cream before it melts." she quips, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the sofa. 

"I did rather enjoy the twerking though..." 

To be continued...


	4. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie helps Serena take "Baby Steps"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update! I sort of struggled to get this one down. Still not sure if I'm 100% happy with it. Anyway ill let you guys be the judge :)
> 
> Its mainly fluffy but does have smut too. Its fluffy-smut, if you will!
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback and Kudos on previous chapters/fics. They really are appreciated and mean a lot. Hope you enjoy. Please do let me know what you think.  
> xx

Oh god what time is it?" Bernie groaned cracking an eye open to see Serena standing over her clad in a robe and a beaming smile, glass of water in one hand and 2 paracetamol in the other.

"Good morning dear" 

"Sorry, morning love...those for me?" 

"Mmhm for your head and your back" Serena raises a knowing eyebrow. "My back?" Bernie asks beginning to sit up immediately giving a sharp intake of breath at the pain jolting through her spine.

"Ah" she says through gritted teeth. Serena purses her lips, sets down the water and paracetamol on the bedside cabinet and helps Bernie into sitting "Well you will insist on playing silly beggars" 

"Ha!" Bernie barks "you’re a fine one to talk Kate bloody Bush" 

"Yes well, at least mine was for your eyes only" 

Bernie's face drops as the memory of the previous night’s antics flood back to her, the twerking, witnessed by the bellboy "oh god" she says burying her head in her hands, messy blonde curls falling around her ears. Serena chuckles again settling herself on the edge of the bed and kissing her on the head. "Would you like me to take a look at your back?" she asks.

"Oh it's alright I'm sure it will be fine after I've taken these" Bernie groans at the pain as she reaches for the night stand. "Right come on you" Serena says sternly "lay on your front let me take a look" Bernie relents with a sigh "that would be nice" they both smile at the memory the words bring. After knocking back the painkillers Bernie rolls onto her stomach hitching her tank top up a little to give Serena access. She cradles her head in her arms and closes her eyes. 

"I do love your back" Serena musses as she begins kneading at the tight muscles around Bernie's shoulders. "Do you?" Bernie chuckles 

"Hmm..." 

"Why my back in particular?" 

Serena’s considers the question as her hands move across Bernie's lower back increasing the pressure slightly. The truth is she wasn't really sure why, was it because that's the part of Bernie she traced with her fingers when they made love, the part she gripped and held on tightly to. Or was it her shoulders she was drawn to? The part of Bernie that bared the weight of so many years of living in silence, unhappiness in her marriage, fear of losing her children, her reputation, her career, those strong yet delicate shoulders that bore scars of her bravery and dedication, much like Serena’s own scars, left by Adrienne. 

"I'm not sure really..." her palms either side of Bernie's spine her thumbs rubbing in circular motions. Bernie hums in appreciation the pain numbing. "I think it's your shoulders...they sort of tell a story, your story of how you came to me....does that sound strange? I'm not really being clear I know...." she shakes her head in frustration that she can't seem to find the words to explain. Bernie opens her eyes, cranes her neck to look at her "I think I know" she says her eyes warm. Serena relaxes a little smiles down at her. "All done here soldier" she concludes straightening Bernie's top. Bernie turns and pulls Serena down to her by her hips so they are flush against one another startling her slightly. "Hello you" she smirks. 

"Easy Wolfe!" Serena chides, steadying herself, her elbows either side of Bernie's head "won't help either of us if I put a hip out too" 

Bernie laughs "sorry darling...you just look so beautiful" fingers smoothing her cheek. "Ha! Charmer" Serena chuckles nuzzling into the touch

"How are you this morning?" Bernie asks stroking the hair at Serena’s temples

"Actually a lot brighter today" 

"How's the erm..." she gestures limply to Serena’s lower half

"Oh...well gone as quickly as it came it seems" She replies blushing.

"Well now that is good news" Bernie smiles sliding her hands to Serena’s waist and flipping them over pushing her down into the mattress. Serena lets out a squeak and giggles "feeling better are we?" 

"Hmm" Bernie mumbles against her neck, kissing her way down and along her collar bones. "Got an excellent masseur, sexy too"

"Have you indeed?" 

"Yep! Think she fancies me actually"

"Is that so?" Serena raises an eyebrow in mock offence. "Always flirting with me" Bernie continues, fumbling with the tie of Serena’s robe and undoing it. 

"Well I'm sure she's just stroking your ego dear" 

"Ha! Cheek!" Bernie gasps tickling Serena’s sides. "Bernie stop" Serena laughs wriggling to get away "please I'm sorry!" 

Bernie takes pity chuckling as she kisses her. It starts out chaste but quickly deepens when Bernie's tongue brushes against Serena’s bottom lip seeking access. Serena’s fingers tangle in Bernie's hair and Bernie slips her hand down her thigh hitching it up around her hip "this okay?" she asks when the kiss breaks "more than" Serena replies pulling her in for another kiss, Bernie moans into it and Serena can feel that now more familiar warm feeling swirling around in her stomach.

Bernie pushes the robe from Serena’s shoulders and begins kissing her way across her chest her hands coming up to cup the swell of her left breast, thumb sweeping her nipple. Serena’s breath hitches and she arches into the touch "Bernie" she sighs feeling the sensation shoot to her centre. Bernie looks up and their eyes meet, dark and lust filled, their lips brushing and noses bumping, cupping each another's cheek. "My beautiful Berenice" Serena smiles eyes a little wet. 

"Hey" Bernie says, frowning in concern "no pressure we don't have to..."

Serena smiles weakly, tears gathering in her lower lashes threatening to spill "it's not that...I just..." she laughs a little nervously on a breath "god Bernie I'm so very in love with you, sometimes it scares me a little...I know that sounds silly" Bernie's face softens "oh my darling" she kisses her cheeks, her eyelids then her lips gently, sweetly. "I feel the same way" And Serena knows she means it, can see the sincerity in her eyes, can hear it in her voice. 

Bernie brushes a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb and Serena brings their lips together hands finding Bernie's messy curls. They kiss slowly humming into each other’s mouths. Bernie's fingertips swirl around Serena’s abdomen just feeling the soft skin there, she edges lower and feels Serena tense, she stills her hand and pulls back to look at her "okay?" She asks. Serena’s eyes are wide "hmm" she nods teeth worrying her bottom lip "just...it's been a while since you touched me there" Bernie's eyes narrow in understanding "I know..." she says reaching for Serena’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"How about we try something that might help?" Serena smiles at this, always looking for a solution her Bernie "What did you have in mind Major?" Bernie chuckles brings their clasped hands to her lips and kisses Serena’s knuckles. "What if you do the touching with my hand on top of your own?" Serena looks away for a moment considering the suggestion. "That way I wouldn't be touching you per say, you would be guiding me....baby steps" 

Serena looks back at her eyes still a little unsure "okay" she says quietly. "Baby steps"

Bernie smiles lovingly, unclasps their fingers and places her hand over the top of Serena’s "whenever you’re ready" she says kissing her neck. Serena closes her eyes tries to focus on the feel of Bernie's lips on her skin. She takes a shaky breath and begins sliding her hand down her stomach slowly, shuddering as her fingers brush her sex over her knickers.  
"Your trembling" Bernie whispers "try to relax...as slow as you like" 

Serena takes a deep breath and starts a circling motion over her clit with her fingertips. She lifts her chin to catch Bernie's lips. They kiss gently Bernie's tongue sweeping her bottom lip, Serena meets it with her own caressing it. Bernie's breath hitches as the kiss becomes more heated. Serena’s fingers pick up the pace her legs parting slightly. Bernie's peppers kisses to her jawline down and over her breasts around her nipples. Serena groans when Bernie's tongue flicks over a bud, then blows on it softly causing it to become taught and hard. Serena bends her knee slightly increases the pressure of her fingers "oh" she sighs her head lulling to one side, burying into Bernie's shoulder. Bernie's thumb caresses the back of her hand soothingly "I've got you" she whispers against her skin.

Serena’s moves her hand back edges under the waistband of her knickers finding coarse hairs. Her hand slips lower into the wetness at her entrance and she hisses as her fingers find her clit and begin stroking again. Bernie's hand is still on top of her own and she feels that her fingers are wet too. She opens her eyes and sees Bernie gazing at her, her face a little flushed and her eyes shuttered.

"Oh Serena" Bernie breaths dipping her head to take Serena’s lips in a frantic kiss. Serena’s other hand grips Bernie's back and she returns the kiss with vigour. Bernie slides her thigh over Serena’s and lifts her leg a little so her knee is resting at her centre increasing the building pressure. Serena is panting now her breaths coming fast. Bernie's free hand moves to Serena’s right breast kneading and rolling her nipple between two fingers. Serena arches her back "g...god" she stutters. Bernie returns her lips to her neck sucking and nipping at her pulse point. 

Serena’s fingers bravely move forward and dip just inside her entrance. Bernie feels the pleasure pooling between her own legs as the very tips of her fingers push inside Serena she looks up and their eyes lock, and she thinks she's never seen a sight more beautiful than that of her Serena right now, her eyes so dark and heavy, lips parted, cheeks and chest flushed pink. She feels Serena’s hand slide away and rest on top of her own, she guides Bernie's finger inside herself gasping as she feels it curl, then she removes her hand completely brings it up to Bernie's cheek "just you" she says breathlessly. 

Bernie's heart clenches and she feels tears pricking her eyes, it had been so long since she had been this intimate with Serena, inside her, touching her like this, making her feel like this. Bernie kisses her softly tells her she loves her and that she's so beautiful. She rolls them onto their sides and Serena hooks her thighs around her waist. Her heart is racing and she can still feel the butterfly's dancing in her stomach, but she trust Bernie, trusts that she will be gentle and take care of her, kiss her and hold her until she feels better, until all the fear melts away and gives over to pleasure and love. 

Bernie brushes her fingers the length of Serena’s sex a few times gathering the wetness before finally coming to rest on the swollen bundle of nerves, her touch is light and careful, creating small circles. Serena’s fingers find soft waves again tugging slightly to bring their lips together, Bernie's free hand at the nape of Serena’s neck tickling the hair there. When the kiss breaks Bernie looks down at the brunette she can feel the thumping of Serena’s heart against her own, she sees a flicker of concern and desperation cross her features "okay?" She breaths. Serena swallows gives her a small nod "maybe a little...harder?" She whispers her palm sweeping Bernie's side. Bernie catches her meaning and increases the pressure makes bigger circles "like this?" She asks. Serena shudders out a breath drops her head to Bernie's shoulder "perfect" she murmurs rolling her hips. 

Serena kisses across Bernie's collarbones grazes her teeth against her neck and presses her lips along her jaw. Bernie moans at the sensations and Serena smiles against her skin, she tickles around her ribs and up to the swell of her breasts fingers making patterns around her nipples. "Serena" Bernie gasps, she dips her head and kisses her hard tongues dancing and arms pulling each other closer desperate for more contact, guttural moans and soft sighs filling the room. Bernie's fingers speed up and Serena’s can feel the warm tingling everywhere, feels it build and build and oh it feels so wonderful her hips canting of their own accord meeting Bernie's hand. The kiss breaks as her breath hitches and she leans her forehead against Bernie's her fingers gripping at her shoulders.

"Oh Bernie"

Bernie brings her free hand round to cup her jaw sweeping her cheek "come on sweetheart...it's alright" she whispers kissing her tenderly, she knows Serena is close sees the concentration furrowing her brow feels her hips bucking erratically against her, breathing laboured. She quickens the pace, presses just a little harder. Then Serena is still her back arching "Oh" she gasps and shudders, head falling forward, chest heaving and thighs gripping Bernie's waist as comes. 

Bernie stills her fingers when she feels her body go limp but leaves them where they are. She nudges her nose against Serena’s brushes their lips together. She'd learnt over time that it took Serena a while to come back to herself, so and Bernie gives her time strokes her hair and holds her close until she's ready. After a few minutes Serena’s breathing evened out and she sighed heavily. Stretches back to look at Bernie and suddenly feels a wave of emotion take her over, feeling the tears spring back to her eyes, but this time she lets them fall freely.

"Shh it's okay" Bernie coos removing her hand and settling it around Serena’s waist pulling her in tightly. "I'm sorry" Serena mumbled into her shoulder. Bernie shook her head "no need my darling"

Serena sniffed looking back up to meet Bernie's eyes "I love you" she whispered hoarsely.

"I love you more" Bernie whispered back smiling. Serena laughed breathily "not possible"


End file.
